


Purple Panties

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Facials, Felching, M/M, Panties, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim institutes Free Fantasy Fun Night and Bones is blown away by Jim's choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all started so innocently. Jim suggested one night that they have a Free Fantasy Fun night. Each man would share one fantasy and the other would agree to participate, no questions asked, nothing was off the table. Bones went first, and asked Jim if he could blindfold him the next time they had sex. Jim agreed, well, what he actually said was, “You sure you want to waste your free fantasy on something so…vanilla?”

Bones was sure, but in hindsight he should have paid more attention to the word, “vanilla.”

Jim had wanted this for so long, had almost told Bones about it several times but always backed down at the last minute. How did you ask your boyfriend of six months to do this kind of…thing? Bones had a fuckin PhD in psychiatry, for fucks sake and the ability to give Jim a one-way ticket to the padded room of a puzzle factory. This was why Jim suggested Free Fantasy Fun night and was frankly surprised when Bones agreed to it.

James Tiberius Kirk was smarter than most people gave him credit for. When Bones asked to blindfold Jim, he knew why. It was Bones way of leading up to role play. Jim knew if he couldn’t “see” Bones, Bones could be anyone he wanted to be. Bones had chosen to be a nameless, faceless lover treating Jim like a piece of meat. Neither man had ever come so hard in their lives. Now, thanks to that encounter the door to role play was blown (literally) wide open.

Jim had something far more kinky? Deviant? In mind for Bones he just had to hope and trust it wouldn’t ruin everything he had worked so hard to build with Bones.

“Well are you gonna tell me what your free fantasy is Jim?”

“Nope, I’m gonna show you Bones, tomorrow night. What time does your shift end at the hospital?”

“7pm.”

“Great, it starts then, just come straight home after shift.”

 

Bones was as smart as people gave him credit for. He knew there was something Jim wanted, no NEEDED from him, but Jim was having a hard time asking. Bones could name three or four times when Jim had started the conversation only to stop after an aborted, “Bones, what would you think of…” This was why Bones agreed to Free Fantasy Fun Night. He only hoped Jim would find the courage to ask him for what he needed.

Jim came home from classes and started the prep work for the night to come. He cleaned their dorm from top to bottom, did all of their combined laundry and started dinner. Jim was making Miss Elizabeth’s  prized marinara recipe. His hands shook as he diced the tomatoes.  ‘Get it together, Kirk.’ When the sauce was simmering, Jim set the table, opened the wine he had chosen to pair with the meal and set the mood by lowering the lights and asking the computer to start the holo-candles, giving the room a soft, warm glow.  He ended his preparations by placing Bones’ gift in front of his dinner plate.

Bones came in a few moments later. “Wow Jim it smells amazing, did you call Mama Rose’s for takeout?”

“Funny Bones, this is Miss Elizabeth’s recipe.” Jim leaned in for a long, slow kiss. Each kiss they shared served to write Bones’ name more deeply into Jim’s soul.

“All this is for me, Jim?”

“Take a shower. We’ll eat when you’re done.” There was no backing out now.

Bones surprisingly did as he was bid. “Yes, Sir.” He snapped off a salute as he turned to leave.

Bones was confused. He wasn’t expecting Jim to want a D/s scene, but if Jim needed him to be submissive, Bones would do that for him. It still niggled at the back of Bones’ mind that this wasn’t what Jim had kept hidden from him.

Jim poured the wine and served the pasta when he heard the water shut off in the bathroom.

“Anything special you wanted me to wear Jim?”

“No, Bones.” Jim called back.

What? Doms always told subs how they should dress before a scene, what was this? Bones dressed in sleep pants and a tee then walked to the table and sat down at his place. That’s when he noticed the small wrapped box. “What’s this Jim?”

“My dessert, Bones.” Seriously? Jim got him edible undies? Boring and really vanilla, not to mention un-hygenic, but Bones was game. It was for Jim after all.

They shared a relaxing meal together, telling each other stories about their day. Jim’s boring astrophysics lecture and the moronic patient Bones had who was suffering mightily from the after effects of using duck sauce as lube. Jim cleared the table when dinner was finished and sat back at in his seat. He nudged the wrapped package toward Bones. “Go ahead, baby, open it.” Jim smiled.

Bones carefully untied the purple ribbon and took his time unwrapping the purple paper that covered the box. What was up with all the purple? Bones lifted the lid off the box and saw lavender colored tissue paper. Beneath that was some silky purple material. Bones pulled it out and unfolded the item to see that it was a pair of pretty, purple panties. There was a darker colored bow adorning the waistband. Bones could only stare at Jim, he had not expected this, “Jim.” he whispered.

Jim saw the look on Bones’ face and was scared out of his mind. He had never seen Bones wear a look like that before.  What did that look mean? “Bones, ummm…Do you like them?” Jim’s breathing was labored and his heart was pounding. “You don’t have to…I mean, I thought-”

“They’re beautiful Jim, really. How did you know purple was my favorite color?”

Jim let out the breath he had been holding and the burning sensation in his lungs went away. “You said something about liking purple one night when we were drinking. Bones…will you um, go try them on for me?”

Bones smiled. “Sure Jim.”

Well Jesus Christ in a lace teddy. How in the sweet, holy fuck had Jim known this was Bones’ secret kink? The one he was slowly working up to telling Jim about, by introducing role play on his free fantasy night. Also, since he was a friggen psychiatrist, how in the blue fuck hadn’t HE known _this_ was Jim’s big secret? It was all too much for him to process at the moment.

He stopped that train wreck of thought as he ran his fingers over the silky material of the panties. He loved the way the cool material kissed across his fingers. Bones shucked out of his clothes and ran the material along the ridge of his cock. FUCK, he thought, feels so damn good.  He knew if he kept it up the night would be over before it began. Bones slipped the panties on and took a deep breath.  He loved the way the material hugged his hips and cuddled his cock. He needed to show Jim how he looked, needed Jim’s approval now more than he ever had before and ever would again.

 “Well, Jim, what do you think?”

Bones took Jim’s breath away. He actually staggered backward a step or two and his hands were shaking. “G-god look at you. Are you Daddy’s good boy, Leo?”

Bones’ cock went instantly hard when Jim said, “Daddy.” His cock went harder still when Jim called him “Leo.” His family had always called him Leonard and Joce had always called him Len, but he had always hoped someone would nickname him Leo and now Jim had.  He was so hard that he was afraid he was going to come in his pretty panties.

Jim watched fascinated as Bones cock went hard, he also saw the way his hazel eyes darkened with passion and a subtle change came over Bones face. He seemed almost younger, definitely care free, as if the weight of the world were no longer on his shoulders.

“Yes Daddy.” Bones said shyly. “I’m your good boy.”

There wasn’t enough air left in the room. Jim wondered if this would kill him. Not only was Bones NOT calling for the men with the butterfly nets, he was so rock-hard the tip of his cock was peeking over the waistband of the panties.

Jim walked to where Bones was standing and took his face in his hands. Jim kissed Bones softly, with such great care that Bones felt precious, treasured. He wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist. “Such a handsome  boy, aren’t you Leo?”

Bones sighed and shivered. “You make me feel handsome, Daddy.”

Jim smiled and ran a hand through Bones hair, gently petting him as he went, while the fingers of his other hand stroked Bones’ face, his thumb rubbing lazily against Bones’ bottom lip. Jim was transfixed by the look in Bones’ eyes, the deep green pools reflected adoration and dare Jim think, worship. He could get lost in those eyes forever.

“Daddy needs some help Leo, do you think you can help take my shirt off?”

Bones nodded. “Yes, Daddy.” Bones stared into Jim’s eyes and saw blue fire ignite. His fingers shook as he began to undo the buttons of Jim’s shirt and then shook harder as Jim put his hands on Bones’ hips and rubbed his fingers against Bones’ panties.  Bones pushed Jim’s shirt off his shoulders and then pulled each of the arms free.

“Such a good boy, Leo.” Jim crooned to Bones, leaning in to give him a hot kiss. Jim trailed his tongue along the seam of Bones’ lips and bit lightly at Bones’ bottom lip until he opened his mouth to Jim. Both men moaned as their tongues collided and tangled together. Jim worked his hands down the smooth silk of Bones’ panties and felt his cock jerk hard. Fuck, he was gonna come in his pants if he didn’t watch himself. Jim tugged his undershirt out of his pants and quickly lifted it over his head. When he looked back at Bones, his eyes were glassed over with desire.

Jim stepped back into Bones’ space and ran his hands up Bones’ chest. Jim felt Bones shudder.  “Hi, baby.” Jim smiled.

“Hi Daddy.” Bones smiled back, he cuddled in closer to Jim and tucked his head on Jim’s shoulder. Jim held on and gave Bones what he needed. He held on tight as he rubbed circles into the skin of Bones’ back.

“The feel of your sweet ass in those panties, is more than Daddy can handle just now Leo, if you had taken my shirt off, I would have come in my pants, sweetheart, okay?”

Bones growled in response and raised his hands up to Jim’s chest, but stopped just before he made contact with Jim’s skin. “Can I touch you, Daddy?”

Jim felt his cock twitch again. It was almost too much for him to wrap his head around. Every time Bones…Leo, rather called him “Daddy,” he thought he’d died and gone to heaven. “What a nice question, Leo, of course you may.”

“Thank you.” Bones danced his fingertips down Jim’s neck, stopping to feel his pulse points. Jim’s heart was pounding and his pulse felt like fluttering butterfly wings under his hands. Bones moved in to stand a little closer to Jim, so that only Bones’ hands separated them. Bones walked his fingers through Jim’s treasure trail and around to his back, finally snuggling their chests together.

Jim was mesmerized by the look on Bones’ face, his eyes were glassy with passion and need but the rest of his face was peaceful. The lines in his forehead had smoothed out, as had that little dip of skin between his eyebrowsnthat would crease when he frowned. The little smile on Bones’ face brought out his dimples, which Jim thought could make him come just by looking at them.

“Pants, Leo.” Jim breathed against his skin.

Bones backed away from Jim, “Thank you, Daddy.” Leo smirked as he dropped to his knees. He quickly undid the button and zipper of Jim’s pants and tugged them down to Jim’s ankles. He tapped on each ankle in turn so he could remove Jim’s pants completely.

Jim tangled his hands in Bones’ hair and felt Bones lean into his touch. “Tell Daddy what you need Leo?” 

“Fuck my mouth Daddy.”

Jim’s hands tightened in Bones’ hair and he felt Bones wince under his fingers.  “You want Daddy to take his cock and fuck your pretty little mouth Leo? Hmmm, how did I end up with such a naughty little boy?”

“Please Daddy…” Leo begged, eyes wide.

Jim nodded.

Bones wasted no time sliding Jim’s boxers to the floor. He stuck out his tongue and began licking at Jim’s slit, savoring the flavor as it coated his tongue. “Yummy, Daddy.” Leo whispered. He took a tiny bit of the head into his mouth and began to suckle.

“More, baby. That’s it Leo, suck Daddy’s cock.” Jim panted, humping his hips forward.

Leo backed off Jim’s cock and stuck two fingers into his mouth. Jim could see his tongue swirl past his cheeks. Bones was making obscene little noises in the back of his throat. Jim could only stare. Bones’ fingers made a loud pop when he pulled them past his lips. He licked a stripe up Jim’s cock and bobbed up and down on the head before he took a deep breath and swallowed Jim to the root.  Jim’s voice was hoarse as he talked Bones through it.

“Fuck…God, Leo, like that.” Jim wrapped his hands into Bones hair and set a fast pace. He felt himself hit the back of Bones’ throat and felt Bones’ gag reflex kick in. Bones looked glorious, his eyes wet from gagging on Jim’s cock, drool coated his chin and kept dribbling out the sides of Bones’ swollen lips, some dripping to land and slither down his chest. “So good for Daddy, sogoodsogood.” Jim was rambling.

Bones could feel Jim get harder still in his mouth and knew he was about to come, he took his two wet fingers and began probing at Jim’s hole. “Unnnfff, Leo, fuck yeah, finger Daddy’s asshole baby. Fuck me, good boy.” Jim’s head fell back and his mouth hung open as he continued to punish Bones’ throat.

Bones continued to circle Jim’s hole with his fingers, slowly adding more pressure, moaning loudly when his fingers slipped past the first ring of muscle. He found Jim’s sweet spot and kept hitting it.

 Jim rolled his head forward again and stared down at Bones, his throat full of Jim’s cock, his hair messed and drool everywhere. His eyes roamed to Bones purple panties and he lost it. “Daddy’s gonna come, Leo.” He backed himself away from Leo’s ravaged mouth and began to furiously jerk himself off, cock pointed at Bones’ face. His fingers continued to stroke Jim from the inside.

“Come on my face Daddy.” Leo begged as he palmed his cock through his panties, loving the way the silk slid against his hot skin. “Fuckin come all over my face Daddy.”

Jim yelled his name as he started to come. The first blast hit Leo across the chest and Bones hand moved faster across his silk clad cock. “Fuckin good boy Leo, good boy, Daddy’s good boy.” Jim moaned as the second blast of come ripped from his cock and landed on Bones’ tongue and cheek.

“DADDDY” Bones keened as he began to come in his panties. Bones rode the wave of his climax but continued to stroke inside Jim’s ass.

The next blast of come hit Bones’ forehead and Jim was having a hard time standing up. He leaned his free hand on Bones’ shoulder and Bones sucked his cock back into his mouth swallowing every drop.

“Leo.” Jim moaned as he slid to his knees in front of Bones. He took Bones face in his hands, “Thank you baby boy. You were so good to take care of Daddy like that, I’m so proud of you Leo, Daddy’s so proud.” 

“Thank you Daddy.” Leo was all smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first foray into Daddy Kink, please let me know what you think! Do you need to see more of Bones in pretty panties? More Daddy Kink in general? Do you need to know Jim and Bones' backstories here? *whispers* Let's talk about Daddy Kink!


	2. More Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after! What's going on in Bones' head?
> 
> This chapter is for my lovely friend Iseult1124, who brought up the idea of either Jim or Bones being touched starved. I said this would be a devastating thing for Leo especially. It took a while to figure out how to use this idea of touch and I am so glad I could work this in for you honey. Since this is for you, there is a little something extra special at the end!

“Leonard Horatio McCoy, you get your sweet ass back here now!”

Busted. Leo froze at the sound of Jim’s voice from the bedroom door. He had one arm threaded through his jacket.

“Gotta shift at the hospital.”

“Try again Bones.” Jim raised an eyebrow and waited for Bones to figure out he’d already called the hospital to inquire if one Doctor McCoy was on the day’s duty roster. He was not.

“Fine Jim, I’m not on today.” Bones was sulking.

“I know that, but thank you for telling me the truth.” Bones nodded sharply. “You hungry?” Bones nodded again.  “Good, why don’t you take off your coat and we’ll make pancakes.”

Bones reluctantly shrugged out of his coat. After what happened last night his head was a mess. He needed some quiet time to think.

“Come here, Bones?” Jim asked, a kind smile in his eyes.

Bones walked to him and stopped several steps short of Jim who closed the distance and wrapped him in a hug. “Good morning.” Jim kissed the side of his head.  Bones held on a little tighter. “You feeling okay, you sore at all?” Jim was asking because round two had involved Leo on all fours on the hard dorm room floor. His purple panties were pulled down just low enough to expose his hole and Jim’s balls brushed the silk with every thrust into Bones’ tight ass. It had been fucking glorious.

Bones shook his head and held on tighter still.

“So then it’s your brain we need to talk about, huh baby?” Jim was rubbing his head softly.

“Jim…” He didn’t know how to continue. Jim had plucked his biggest fantasy from his head like he could read Leo’s mind, which was bad enough, but said fantasy involved silk panties and calling Jim… He swallowed hard, “Daddy.” He was embarrassed and ashamed.

Jim pushed back from their hug. “Have a seat and I’ll put on the coffee and start the batter.” Jim got to work and the kitchen was quiet; too quiet for the Kirk-McCoy household. Jim could feel how thick the silence was too. He knew what he wanted to say to Bones, but wasn’t sure how the other man would handle it. He seemed fragile this morning, which was not unexpected, but it was worrisome.

“You’re wondering how I knew, aren’t you?” Jim walked to the table and set coffee down in front of Bones. He nodded and wrapped his hands around the steaming mug. Jim smiled. “You are touch-centric Bones, that’s how I knew.”

“What are you talkin about?” What was he talking about? Touch-centric? He was a doctor dammit, he was sure if that were a real thing he would have heard of it or read about it.

“I’m glad you found your voice, Bones.” Jim leaned in and kissed his forehead before getting up to gather the ingredients for the pancakes. “Touch is the center of your world. Your hands are your greatest information gathering tools. You use them to assess data and to heal. You’re touch-centric, do you see?”

“You’re right about my hands, Jim, but what does that have to do with…” Bones faltered.

“Panties, Bones, you can say it. It’s not a bad word, you know.”

Leo took a deep breath. “What does it have to do with panties, Jim?”

He walked from the stove to kiss Bones on the lips. It was sweet and safe. Jim patted his head and went back to mixing batter. The “good boy” that was on his tongue was better kept back for now. “There are two parts to your relationship with touch; the way you touch other people and the way you are touched in return by others or objects.”

“I still don’t understand.” Bones had no clue what Jim was working up to, but it was obvious Jim did.

“Do you remember our first Christmas here when I got you that sweater?”

“Yeah, that blue cardigan. I hated that sweater Jim.”

“I know, but why did you hate it? It looked good on you.”

“Yeah it did, but it was too scratchy.”

“Exactly Bones, you didn’t like the way it felt against your skin. Then there was that old blanket you had, the one with the satin edging. You used to rub the satin against your fingers when you were stressed. Then you had to buy a new one when it finally fell apart in the wash.”

Leo was amazed. Jim was absolutely right. That blanket had been with him for a lot of years. “How’d you know that, Jim?”

“I love you Bones, I pay attention. You used the soft material to soothe yourself, to calm down, to find courage before a big operation or an important exam. I knew how soothing the silk would be against your skin. I brought up the idea of Free Fantasy night and when you agreed, I went out and bought you some.”

“Some Jim?” There were more? Leo’s breath caught in his throat at the thought. His face burned red at the shame he felt for his cock jerking in response to more panties.

He smiled and walked out of the room, returning a moment later with two more pairs both made of the same material, but in different shades of purple. He handed them to Bones who threw his arms around Jim and hung on for dear life. He felt tears burning in his eyes and was trying to breathe past the lump in his throat. Jim held him tight. “It’s okay Leo, you’re safe. You’ll always be safe with me. Love you so much, so much. There’s no shame in this, nothing to be ashamed of, love you so much.” Leo just cried harder as Jim continued to ramble.

He managed to get himself under control again and pulled back from Jim’s shoulder to look him in the eye. “I don’t know what to say. No one has ever taken the time to know me like this ever. It’s kinda overwhelming, Jim.” The material felt good against his fingers, it was soft and cool, calming too. He looked up at Jim and swallowed hard, could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

“Why don’t you go change into a pair Bones? You’ll feel better, I promise.”

He nodded, kissed the side of Jim’s mouth and walked into their bedroom. Bones had to admit he felt calmer just holding them in his hand. He stripped out of his sleep pants and boxers and slipped the darker purple panties over his feet, the material sliding deliciously against his ankles. He moaned when the material kissed his calves and he shivered as they traveled past his knees.  Bones broke out in gooseflesh when the material glided up his thighs and his cock was rock hard when he stopped to palm himself over the silk. He sighed as his hand skated across his balls and back up the length of himself.

“Bones, pancakes are ready.” Jim called out from the kitchen. Bones reluctantly took his hand off his aching cock and pulled the panties up the rest of the way. He hopped back into his flannel pants then joined Jim in the kitchen, just as he was setting two loaded plates on the table.

“How do you feel, Bones?”

“Okay, Jim.”

Jim raised an eyebrow.

Bones sighed, sounding really put out. “Fine Jim, I feel more relaxed and horny as fuck, pass the syrup, would ya?”

Jim laughed and passed the syrup.

The pancakes were amazing. Now it was a well known fact Jim had the tendency to burn water when he cooked but the one thing he could make without fail was pancakes. These were especially good because Jim had put chocolate chips in the batter.

“Not sure I like you shrinkin me, Jim.” Bones had to admit he felt a lot better. He was calmer and more at ease in his own skin.

“I’m not ‘shrinkin’ you Bones.” Jim made air quotes. “I was observant and put my observations to good use. We’re in this relationship together and you are the most important person in my life. I want you to be happy, always.”

Bones could see the sincerity and love in Jim’s eyes. He knew the kid meant every word he said. He could also remember all the ways he had tried to make Jim’s life better over the years. They _were_ in this together, so he took a deep breath and leaped. “So Jim, about the Daddy thing.”

“What about it?” Jim was outwardly calm, on the inside he was DANCING. He knew Bones had the courage to do this, he had just wondered how long it would take for him to take the first step.

“How you knew about that… I mean I didn’t really know about it fully.”

“You are an important man with a lot of responsibility. You are always in charge; the man everyone goes to for orders or assistance. I figured you might do well with all the pressure off, that it would be relaxing for you to be the one taking the orders rather than having to give them. Was I right?”

Bones ducked his head and forked up an enormous bite of pancakes. He chewed slowly so that he would have more time to think. It had felt, what? Good? Comfortable? Easy? To have Jim in charge and tell him what to do felt right. Bones swallowed hard again, “Yeah, Jim you were right, but how do you feel about this, ‘bout me wantin’ to call you Daddy?”

“Do it now Bones, say it now.” Jim’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Daddy, please.”

Jim got up from the table and walked to stand in front of Leo, he reached down and grabbed his hand and placed it on his throbbing cock. “You tell me Leo, how do I feel about it?”

Leo’s eyes darkened as he started up at Jim, waiting to be told what to do next.

“Rub Daddy’s cock, Leo.” Jim asked as he carded a hand through his hair.

Leo rubbed Daddy’s cock over his sleep pants and hummed in the back of his throat. He loved the way Jim was petting him, gently stroking his hair. Come to think of it, Jim had always known just how to touch him.

“Feels so nice Leo, you’re such a good boy, but we have to talk about something, okay?”

“Okay Daddy.” He looked up to make eye contact with Jim.

“What do you think it is baby? Can you tell Daddy?”

Leo sighed loudly, “I tried to run from this conversation and from you and I lied to you. I’m sorry I lied to you, Daddy.”

“Such a sweet apology, Leo, good boy, but you know I can’t just let that go, right baby?”

“I understand, Daddy.”

“Go into the bedroom and take everything off but your panties. Lay on your tummy on the bed and I will be there soon.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Leo stood up and Jim rubbed his hand against his cheek as he passed by.

Leo walked into their room and stripped. He knew Jim would never do anything to hurt him, but he was nervous all the same. He laid down flat on his tummy with his arms pillowing his head, which was turned away from the bedroom door.

Jim had to stop himself from running into the bedroom. He needed Leo to wait, maybe get a bit uncomfortable with the length of time Jim kept him waiting. He needed to know this was going to be done Jim’s way. His dick was so hard in his pants that he was afraid the friction from simply walking would bring him off. After seven minutes, he figured he had waited long enough and walked through the door. He stopped to look at Leo, who was so dammed beautiful, all that golden, freckled skin and those fucking grape colored panties. They were going to be the death of him. He walked to the bed and leaned down to kiss the back of Bones’ head. “Hi Leo.”

“Hi Daddy.” He shivered, voice trembling.

Jim ran his hand down through Leo’s hair, down his neck and rubbed over his back. He could feel Leo shiver in response. He rubbed down to the cheeks of his ass and loved the feel of the panties against his fingers. He spent more time than he should have caressing his ass. Jim knew the anticipation of what was to come would make Bones nervous, so he skimmed down his leg and stepped back. “You okay, baby boy?”

Leo turned his head to face Jim. “Yes Daddy.”

“Good.” Jim walked to his desk and dragged the chair next to the bed. Leo was watching his every move. Jim sat in the chair and motioned him forward. “Come here.”

He got up from the bed and stood in front of Jim, his hands twisting together.

“Lay across my lap, please.” He was quiet, serious. Leo obeyed. He was balanced on his hands while his lower torso lay across Jim’s legs. His own legs were off the floor.

Jim lay one hand on the back of Leo’s neck, the other was rubbing his ass slowly. “How many do you think you deserve Leo?”

“Five, Daddy.”

“Interesting, you think you deserve five for trying to duck out this morning. How many for lying to me?”

“B-but, I thought you meant combined, that’s not fair.” Leo started to wiggle trying to turn around.

“Would you like to add strokes for talking back as well?”

“No.” Leo was pouting but kept silent.

“How many for lying and you’re going to want to watch that attitude, mister.”

Bones sighed and stared at the carpet, he tried see pictures in the design of the carpet weave, failed and said, “Seven more for lyin, cause lyin’s worse.”

“Hmmm, so you think twelve is acceptable.” Jim paused, smiling since Leo couldn’t see his face. “Let’s go with ten, okay?” He could see Bones nod.  Jim kept rubbing circles into Leo’s ass. He stopped and dragged the silky fabric down to the top of Leo’s thighs and stared to rub the newly bared skin. “Are you ready, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Leo whimpered.

“You’re gonna count for me, okay?”

He sniffled in response.

“Use your words, please. I need to know you understand.”

“Yes Daddy, I understand. I’ll count.”

“Good boy.” Jim’s cock was so hard he was afraid he would shoot with the first stroke on Bones’ perfect ass. He raised his hand and let the first stroke fall on Leo’s left cheek who yelped in reply and Jim’s cock twitched.

“One, Daddy.” That wasn’t so bad, he thought.

Jim raised his hand again and let his hand fall against Leo’s right cheek. The sound of the skin on skin slap was loud in the room.

Leo hissed. “Two, Daddy.” Okay, that one stung.

Jim was transfixed by the red, twin handprints on Bones’ ass. How was he going to get through eight more without throwing Leo onto the bed and fucking him into next week? Making matters worse was the feel of Leo’s erection pressed against his own thigh. He smacked down in the middle of his ass, once, twice, three times.

“Three…Four…Five, Daddy.” This wasn’t funny anymore this hurt.

“Half way there Leo, you’re being such a brave boy for Daddy. You okay, baby boy?”

“Hurts Daddy.” Leo whined.

“I know baby. Can you go on and finish up for Daddy.”

“Uh huh, I wanna be your good boy again.”

“You are my good boy Leo, I’m so proud of you taking this for Daddy.” He raised his hand and let it slap down on the back of Leo’s right thigh.”

“Six Daddy.” He whimpered.

Jim struck the top of his left thigh.

Leo cried out, “Seven, Daddy, owwww.” Jim reached between his legs and rubbed his balls. He brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked on his middle finger, getting it nice and wet. He rubbed his finger against the pucker of Bones’ ass. Bones moaned. “Daddy, please.”

Jim used his other hand to hold Leo’s cheeks apart and he slapped Leo’s hole with the fingers of his other hand. “Eight.” Leo panted. Jim pressed his finger back to the hole and moved inside. He withdrew and slapped the hole again. “Nine, Daddy, pleasepleaseplease.” Jim worked his finger back into Bones’ hole and rubbed against his sweet spot. “DADDY.” Bones yelled. Jim withdrew and slapped his hole one last time. “Ten, Daddy, done, all done.” He moaned.

“Can you stand up for me Leo or do you need some help?” Jim’s voice was thick, wrecked.

“Need some help,” Bones grunted out. Together they managed to get him back on his feet. Jim grabbed his face and kissed him, his tongue snaking out to messily lick at Leo’s lips. Jim could feel Bones’ erection pressed close against his own and Jim reached down to give it a quick tug.

“Daddy.” Bones panted against Jim’s lips.

“Kneel on the edge of the bed Leo.” Jim ordered as he went to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube. “Are you okay to kneel for Daddy, baby boy?

Leo nodded and obeyed. His heart was pounding and his ass was on fire, but he had never been so hard in his life.

Jim set the lube on the bed near Bones’ leg and he lightly walked his fingers against Leo’s red skin. “You okay Leo?” He whispered against the abused skin.

Leo shivered. “Hurts a little, but I’m okay Daddy.”

Jim reached a hand for Leo’s balls and rolled them gently in his hand. “Daddy’s gonna make you feel good, Leo, so good, okay?”

He moaned in response as Jim’s tongue made contact with his sack. Jim mouthed around his balls until he finally sucked one into his mouth.  He slurped and sucked at Leo’s flesh, listening to Leo moan incoherently. Jim pulled off and licked his way up to Leo’s quivering hole.  He danced his tongue against the pucker.

“DADDY!” Leo groaned.

“You okay baby?” Jim was breathing hard, not as hard as Leo, but it was close.

“Daddy please, need to come so bad Daddy please.”

Leo’s begging sent another spasm through Jim’s cock, he was close to losing it himself. “Not until Daddy tells you, okay, Leo?”

Bones groaned and Jim thought he heard a mumbled ‘okay’ before he dove back between the cheeks of Leo’s ass. His tongue was dipping and swirling into the tight ring of muscle, Jim could feel Bones’ muscles quiver with every pass of his tongue. Jim kept licking harder and harder until he felt the muscle start to relax and give a bit. When he felt the tiniest bit of give, he plunged his tongue in deeper. He needed to reach as far inside as he could get, needed to taste as much of Leo as he could.

His arms couldn't support his weight any longer. Leo laid his face on the mattress and let his shoulders and chest bear the burden of his weight. Every time Jim’s tongue pushed deeper, Leo needed to fight back the urge to come. He had already named all of the bones in the human body and was now going through the list again in Latin. It was getting harder and harder to resist Jim’s tongue, his body was crying out for release and his mind was mush. All he could do was relax and enjoy what Jim was doing to him, the freedom Jim was giving him.

Jim was still cheek to chassis with Leo’s ass, but he snaked out a hand for the bottle of lube he’d placed on the bed earlier. He snagged it and flipped the top open. Jim gave one last thrust inside Leo’s ass then backed out. He needed to cool down and knew Leo did too. He had been too busy snacking on his ass to notice Leo had to lay down on the bed. “You doing okay, Leo? How’s my boy?”

Leo smiled faintly, but didn’t, couldn’t lift his head. “Okay Daddy,” he moaned. “Need to come or I’m gonna die, Daddy please, please let me come.”

“Soon baby, Daddy promises soon.” Jim upended the bottle of lube so that it would slowly drip onto Leo’s spit slicked asshole. He moaned out loud when the first drop of cool liquid hit his skin. Jim smiled at his reaction and let the bottle continue to add lube to Leo’s ass drop, by agonizing drop.

Leo was making these sexy little sounds every time another drop splashed against his skin. He could feel the cool liquid pool in his hole and then start to drip down toward his balls. It was torture, it was heaven.

Jim felt hypnotized by the slow drip of the lube combined with the honeyed moans coming from Leo. He rubbed a finger against Leo’s hole and slowly started to push inside, moving the bottle of lube so it would drip on his fingers instead of Leo’s skin.

By the time Jim had worked two fingers inside his ass and was scissoring him open, Leo had started naming various species of bacteria in his head, also in Latin. He was unaware until this day just how much fucking Latin he knew, but right now it was the only thing keeping him from disobeying his Daddy’s order not to come until given permission. “Obsecro, patrem.” Leo moaned again and again.

What the fuck language was Leo speaking? Was that Latin? Fuck, did Bones’ genius brain turn him the fuck on. “Daddy’s got you baby boy, not long now. You keep speaking Latin if you need too; you’re such a good boy Leo, Daddy’s so proud of you. You’re gonna get a treat soon, I promise.”

Speaking Latin? Leo didn’t know what was going on anymore, the only thing he could focus on was the way Jim’s voice had deepened and the magical fingers inside Leo’s ass.

Jim slowly withdrew his fingers, he knew Leo was ready and fuck knew he was ready too, past the point of ready. He could only hope he’d be good for more than one or two deep thrusts into Leo’s ass. He dripped more lube onto his hand and quickly slicked up his cock, nudging the head up against Leo’s swollen hole. “Ready for Daddy to fuck your little ass, Leo?”

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease.” It was all he could manage, but at least he was back to speaking English.

Jim slowly started to push the head of his cock past the ring of muscle and into Leo’s ass. He was so tight and so hot, Jim knew he wasn’t going to last long, so he took a page out of Leo’s play book and started naming off every star he could think of in the Orion system. As his mind was busy in the stars, his cock was working its way deeper into Leo’s ass, when he brushed it past Leo’s sweet spot the other man let out a tortured moan. “Don’t you dare come yet, Leo.” Jim rasped out.  When Jim finally bottomed out he needed a few seconds to collect himself so that he could go on. Jim knew this was going to be a short rodeo, so he was determined to ride his horse into the ground. He pulled almost the whole way out and slammed himself back into the hilt. Leo screamed out his name and started to mumble, “Let me come Daddy, please, please, please.”

Jim kept battering his way back into Leo’s body after every retreat. “That’s it Leo, come for Daddy.”

When Jim grazed his prostate on his next stroke, Leo keened again started to come, he could feel his powerful spurts hitting his belly. Jim feeling Leo bear down on him also found his own release and their moans of release melded together. Jim slowly pulled himself out of Leo’s ass. “You okay baby?” He asked as he softly patted Leo’s side.

“Ok, Daddy,” He mumbled.  He was a mess of sweat, come and lube.

“Roll onto your back for Daddy, Leo.”

He somehow managed to find the strength to roll over. Jim bent over him and started licking his come from his stomach and moaning over the flavor. “So good Leo, that’s Daddy’s good boy. I’m almost done, I promise. What kind of an example would Daddy be setting if I didn’t clean up my own mess, huh?”

Leo had NO idea what Jim was talking about. Jim had licked all of his come from his belly, what was left to clean up expect for Jim’s come in his own ass? OH NO… Just as Leo realized what was about to happen, Jim’s tongue once again made contact with his abused asshole. Leo’s cock twitched from its prone position and he knew a few more licks that that and it was going to come back to life real quick.

Jim kept licking Leo’s hole. It was much easier now that he was stretched out from being fucked hard. Jim kept curling his tongue as deep into Leo as he could get, savoring every drop of his own come. He could feel Leo thrashing and felt his hands come up to grab at the back of Jim’s head. “Don’t stop, Daddy, please don’t ever stop.” Leo rambled as Jim kept thrusting himself into Leo’s ass. Jim chanced a look up and could see Leo was hard again and reached his still lubed hand up to slide across Leo’s cock. This brought a fresh wave of moans from Leo. Jim licked his ass in time with the strokes of his hand and soon Leo was begging to come again. “That’s it Leo, come again for Daddy.” Jim said right before he started sucking Leo’s cock. The second Jim’s tongue slid down his cock he started to come again. Jim had to hold down his hips, the way Leo was bucking, he almost threw Jim off.  When he had swallowed every drop he pulled off and kissed Leo’s hip. Jim walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Once he was done he walked into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water.

Leo somehow managed to move himself up to the head of the bed. He was exhausted but felt amazing. He could never remember feeling so good, so completely relaxed in his life.  “You okay Bones?” Jim asked as he walked into the room and handed Bones a bottle of water.

“Yeah,” he giggled. “Jus’ peachy, Jim.” Bones kept giggling.

Jim slugged down half his bottle of water before crawling onto the bed to snuggle his giggling boyfriend. Pretty soon Jim couldn’t help but join in. They laughed together like loons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went WAY longer than I had anticipated, but Leo had a story to tell so here we are! 
> 
> The phrase, "Obsecro, patrem" means 'please father' in Latin. Oddly enough they don't have a word that translates into "Daddy" although I have to believe Julius Caesar called Mark Antony "Daddy" a couple of times a week. Just saying...
> 
> OH the plot bunnies!


End file.
